<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jokes On You by IncorrectBecky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232724">Jokes On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectBecky/pseuds/IncorrectBecky'>IncorrectBecky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charlotte has pride issue, F/M, Gen, Graphical Violence, Heel Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Heel Charlotte (Professional Wrestling), Jealous Charlotte, Jealousy, Seth is a lewd, blood blood blood, cheater seth, don't read if you hate blood, don't read if you have weak heart, explicit words, graphical nastiness, mad lover becky, past relationship, psycho becky, seth loved(s) charlotte, slightly explicit, type of serial killer but not so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectBecky/pseuds/IncorrectBecky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte was on top of her games. Becky Lynch came and took the spotlight, including her long time crush - Seth Rollins. So she sets up herself to break their relationship down. But not all plan works. Especially when Becky is a mad lover. Turns out, it was joke on every person</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Charlotte/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jokes On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a fanfiction. Do NEVER take it seriously.</p><p>And yes, thanks to Nina (IG : CharLynch__wwe). She helped me finishing this story</p><p> </p><p>Story cover link : https://twitter.com/IncorrectBecky/status/1300760749539651589?s=19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>»»» 3rd POV «««</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Seth, it's okay. Becky won't mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Charlotte, I love you too. But I am her husband. 'I' can't do that."</p><p> </p><p>"Seth, you've wanted me for a long time. We have memories together."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but that's past. Now Becky is my wife."</p><p> </p><p>"That's it. She is your wife and my friend. She knows you crave for some big breast. And.... I am .....sadly....single again. You know how much I want you more than anything."</p><p> </p><p>"But, Char, what if Becky comes back? She is just out for an hour......"</p><p> </p><p>"One hour is enough for you to please the Queen."</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you scared Seth? Did Becky chewed off your dick?" Charlotte crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not something like that. I have a dick to rule and fuck you Ms. Queen."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why don't you take me now?"</p><p> </p><p>"You sure? Cause, yah I want you. Why should I let go such perfect girl? I don't have a problem"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, well, look who is down on his knees!" Charlotte chuckled as she looked into Seth's eye, full of lust.</p><p> </p><p>"But remember Char, this just stays between us. And you've got to hurry."</p><p> </p><p>"As you order my king." Charlotte bowed as she take off Seth's pants with boxer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>»»»|°|•|.|•|°|«««</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes, harder.....haa...hard....please.." Charlotte chanted as Seth thrusted vigorously into her.</p><p> </p><p>The pleasure Charlotte was getting was unique. Her one of previous love is again on her. She felt like she feels when she knocks Becky in ring. She felt victorious as she enjoys Becky's husband in her. Her ego was high.</p><p> </p><p>She is jealous of Becky. She has always been. Becky is most beautiful by nature. Charlotte had to take surgery to look good. Who is Becky? Charlotte is daughter of Ric Flair and still that peasant Becky is in top of business. </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte was fine in WWE. She had the charisma and flexible body. Name and fame. Everything was gonna be in her name. Everything was fine until Becky came. She didn't have much fame. But she was hardworking. In few days she made her way. Took everything that was meant to be Charlotte's. Okay, she worked hard so she earned them. But it still cost Charlotte. When she saw Becky marrying Seth, she vowed herself. She was surely gonna take him. The one most priceless thing Becky has.</p><p> </p><p>Charlotte was so deep in her thought, she almost didn't notice when Seth stopped in middle of sex. "What?" Charlotte asked as she came back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>"You heard that?" Seth asked, fear in his face.</p><p>"Hear what?" Charlotte turned her head and crap!</p><p>She saw Becky came home.</p><p>She had spare key.</p><p>And it's still not one hour.</p><p>What!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>»»»|°|•|.|•|°|«««</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Seth, I'm home. Why weren't you opening the door?" Becky keep saying as she put off her shoes, getting inside. "You should thank me that I had a spare key and ......" Becky pushed the door and saw Seth with Charlotte. "WHAT THE FUCK?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>»»»|°|•|.|•|°|«««</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte turned her head as she heard Seth.</p><p> </p><p>Caught.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?" Becky screamed top of her lungs. "What is this?" A clear disbelief and anger mixed in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Becky, let me explain, let us explain......" Seth tried to talk. He got off Charlotte and took the bed cover to wrap around his waist.</p><p>"But weren't you supposed to come after one hour?…" Charlotte dared to talk.</p><p>"Well, looks like someone is disturbed by that fact?" Becky's rage was boiling.</p><p>"Becky, Becky, calm down…"</p><p>"CALM DOWN? CALM? WHATEVER YOU DID BEHIND ME AND YOU STILL EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?" </p><p> </p><p>"Becky!" Seth tried to stop her.</p><p>Becky pushed Seth hard. So hard, that he fell down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to call police. I'm gonna end you two."</p><p>"Well, well, make sure that you have something to say" Charlotte taunted from behind, putting on BECKY'S bathrobe.</p><p> </p><p>Becky stopped.</p><p>"What did you say?" Becky turned around. "You were fucking with my husband and you think I don't have something to say?" </p><p>"Well…" Charlotte pulled up Seth from ground. "He wanted me, I wanted him, and we are adult, so technically…" Charlotte came nearer Becky, " you can either join us, or forget what you saw."</p><p>"I choose NONE." Becky slapped hard across Charlotte's face. </p><p>"Did you just slap her?" Seth exclaimed in horror.</p><p>"And you are defending her?" Becky screamed back.</p><p>"Cause he still loves me." Charlotte spit the blood from her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, nonsense." Becky was at her breaking point. "Shut up both of you. And get out of my house Charlotte."</p><p>"Charlotte is not going anywhere." Seth raised his tone higher than before.</p><p>"I can't believe this. You are… Seth! Seth look at me. Are you crazy? We are married Seth." Becky pointed at her ring. "We are legally married and this witch is breaking out family down."</p><p> </p><p>SLAP. SLAP ON BECKY'S CHEEK.</p><p> </p><p>"Never call Charlotte a WITCH." Seth grabbed Becky's hair, dragging her to the kitchen counter. "Be a nice girl and cook for MY LOVE."</p><p> </p><p>LOVE? Seth is calling Charlotte his LOVE?</p><p> </p><p>Becky couldn't hold herself anymore. She took what she saw in front of her to hit Seth.</p><p>She took the KNIFE.</p><p> </p><p>Splash of blood.</p><p> </p><p>A scream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>»»»|°|•|.|•|°|«««</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Seth dragged Becky to kitchen. Charlotte was surprised. Suddenly Seth is defending her. "Well, good for me. I win", Charlotte thought.</p><p> </p><p>She ran to see the fun. </p><p> </p><p>But what she saw was opposite of fun.</p><p>It was horror.</p><p>Becky stabbed Seth on his neck.</p><p>With a heavy knife.</p><p>She couldn't muffle her scream.</p><p>Becky just murdered her husband!</p><p>"BECKY!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>»»» Becky's POV «««</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"BECKY!" Charlotte screamed at disbelief. "Throw that knife away. Hold Seth. We must take him to hospital now" Charlotte took Seth's head on her lap.</p><p>WHY? Why she took my husband's head on her lap? Who gave her permission?</p><p>"Becky, stop staring at me and help me. BECKY! DROP THE KNIFE......BECKY! BECKY! BECKY! NO! SORRY! PLEASE! BECKY ! BEC---"</p><p> </p><p>Another splash of blood.</p><p>Pindrop silence after her body hit floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>»»»|°|•|.|•|°|«««</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally. Seth is all mine. I've silenced Charlotte forever. Look how cute Seth looks when he is sleeping. Aww, he is not even protesting me now. Why he had to be a bad boy? Couldn't he stay this calm all time? </p><p>Look at the whore sleeping. Wearing my white robe. Now nasty in blood. Let her wake up. I'll make her clean all the bloods in floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>»»» 3rd POV «««</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It's been two days since Becky murdered two human. Bloods everywhere. Rotten smell from corpses are filling the air. Charlotte's body stared to melt. There are nasty flies on Seth's wound.</p><p>And Becky? She has no sense of sanity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>»»» Becky's POV «««</b>
</p><p>"Seth, enough sleeping. Don't sleep too much. Look, I've cooked your favorite food. Just for two of us. Now don't tell me to cook for Charlotte. I won't. Get up and eat with me. Mmmmm, just a little garnish.......and....perfect. Get up. Wash yourself."</p><p> </p><p>Seth is still sleeping. How can someone sleep for straight two days? Anyways, I'm super hungry. I'm gonna eat. He can come when he want.</p><p> </p><p>Yes. Yummy. Seth must be happy when he tastes this.</p><p> </p><p>What's the music? Owh! My phone. Surely Naomi. She has been calling me for a long time. But I know my priority. Her stupid party is less important. I'm just gonna ignore that for the millionth time in 19 hours and gonna eat my dinner. Then gonna sleep beside Seth, hugging my cute husband.</p><p> </p><p>Pfffffft, why don't she get the fact that I don't want to answer her?</p><p>I took the phone and switched it off.</p><p>Everything quite like before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>»»» 3rd POV «««</b>
</p><p>"Weird! She is not answering. At least she could message me. Fine, I'll surprise her tomorrow. Straight to Becky's house and chill" Naomi talked to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know what was ahead.</p><p>She didn't know what her best friend has done.</p><p>She didn't know it wasn't the same Becky.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>»»»|°|•|.|•|°|«««</b>
</p><p> </p><p>*knock* *knock*<br/>
*knock* *knock* *knock*</p><p>"Who the fuck has to come now? The whole house is a mess. Not even cleaned. I can't welcome someone into house now. Wait! Is it Alexa? Charlotte's bestie! Does she know that I put Charlotte into sleep? Is she here with....... OMG! I can't sit here all day. She will know. I must kill her too"</p><p>They say imagination is good. But over imagine is not. Becky's fear inside made her think Alexa knows the situation. While Alexa is not even in same city.</p><p>It was just Naomi on the door.</p><p>Becky took the knife again. Holding it on her back. Slowly reaching for the door. Opening it with unknown fear in her mind.</p><p>Bummer. It was Naomi.</p><p>"Becky, why weren't you receiving the phone?" Naomi crossed her arms.</p><p>"I- I was busy. And the phone - was in silent mode. So- " Becky mumbled.</p><p>"How Rude! You wasn't picking up the call, now you made me standing on the door. Let me get into…"</p><p>"No, please, Naomi, don't come in…"</p><p>"Fuck off." Naomi pushed Becky playfully as she entered into the house.</p><p>And received biggest shock.</p><p>A rotten smell, too strong. Blood marks on the floor. Blood clot near the kitchen. And......</p><p>And lot more blood pooled there.</p><p>"Becky? What the fuck?" Fear in Naomi's voice.</p><p>Naomi turned to see Becky. What she saw was anything but the Becky she knew.....</p><p>Becky holding a knife, coming at her. Naomi quickly pulled herself to skip the stab.</p><p> </p><p>"BECKY! BECKY ARE YOU MAD?" Naomi running away from Becky</p><p>"I told you not to get into. Now you must die for what you have seen", Becky's voice wasn't that sweet anymore. There was a devil in her now.</p><p>Naomi managed to get herself out of the room. Trying to reach for the door so she can get out.</p><p>Too late.</p><p>Becky was in front of the door. Closing it.</p><p>Naomi is trapped with a complete different human.</p><p>Naomi ran towards the kitchen. But fell on the ground as she stumble on something.</p><p>A dead body. No. Two dead bodies. Rotten.</p><p>One is Seth. And another?</p><p>It was Charlotte for sure. Very much known from blonde hair and long legs.</p><p>Did Becky kill them?</p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p>She is trapped with a cold blooded murderer. </p><p>Naomi hid herself under the kitchen self before Becky entered.</p><p>"Here, here. Come out and glow baby. Glow red" Becky called Naomi out.</p><p>But Naomi must get out of here without Becky's notice.</p><p>She tried to move but hit her head on cabinet.</p><p>"Ouch" came out from her mouth unintentionally. </p><p>Becky turned her head. Met a ceramic bowl on her face that Naomi threw.</p><p>"You bloody bitch...." Becky tried to get up from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"It's your only chance N", Naomi ran out from the kitchen. Past the room. Good that Becky hadn't locked the door.</p><p>With a quick snap, she came out of the house.</p><p>Running with all the air she had in her lungs.</p><p>She took a turn and hide herself in garage.</p><p> </p><p>What she saw isn't a big deal. What she did to get out wasn't a big deal. The big deal is to call a cop.</p><p>She took out the phone from her jeans. Called 911. Informed Becky's house number and address.</p><p>But she wasn't lucky to take a rest.</p><p>Becky has seen her in garage. Calling cops.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>»»»|°|•|.|•|°|«««</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Naomi don't know what happened next 15 minutes. She don't even wish to know. All she knows, her lungs were out of breath from running away.</p><p>But she remembers few thing after cops came....</p><p>The cops came.<br/>
Saw Naomi running.<br/>
They helped her to get into their car.</p><p>They pointed their guns at Becky. Told her to surrender.</p><p>But Becky wasn't a girl to surrender.</p><p>Knowing ultimate defeat, she stabbed her own self on chest.</p><p>Cops took her to hospital.</p><p>But she passed moments later right there.</p><p> </p><p>A team was sent to collect the rotten bodies. Now they might be cleaning the house.</p><p> </p><p>Naomi is in police station. Collecting herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>»»»|°|•|.|•|°|«««</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"As I told you sir. I do not know what happened. I just got into their house, never knowing what I was gonna see." Naomi giving her speech.</p><p>"Did they have any family problem... Or....", the police on the opposite side noted down.</p><p>"They were coolest couple you could ever meet. Happy family. Stable income. Arranged future." Naomi threw her hands in air. Frustrated.</p><p>"But, why the third woman...."</p><p>"You mean Charlotte?"</p><p>"Yes, why Charlotte was in their house?"</p><p>"I told you.I don't know! If I knew, I would have told you. Please understand. Both were my friends. I just lost them. Can you please get my situation?" Naomi exclaimed.</p><p>"Okay! Okay!" The police left the room being more puzzled.</p><p> </p><p> •·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·••·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•</p><p> </p><p>Nobody knows and nobody will ever know what happened on that cursed day. Why the woman who always put smiled on other people's faces did that? No one could solve the hardest puzzle and no one could ever answer the most important question WHY? And there was the only woman who knew the answer and on whom's face was evilish smug until the very end and that woman took that answer to the grave. </p><p> </p><p>Charlotte thought she was on top of her plan. Becky thought she was best lover. Both were in delusion. They tried to cross their line. And now! The jokes on their ownselves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>However, follow me on twitter @IncorrectBecky. I post a lot funnier things there</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>